Hogar
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Cybertron ha renacido, y los Rescue Bots se cuestionan su decisión de volver a él. Después de todo, no hay lugar como el hogar.
Todos los derechos a Hasbro y a Hub Network, o eso creo. (?)

A mi solo me pertenece esta loca historia que hago sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: No he visto toda la 3ra temporada, solo capítulos random y el final. Y por si no quedó claro, el universo es Rescue Bots conectado con Tfs Prime. Fin. (?)

One shot.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hogar.**

 **Cybertron, planeta en reconstrucción.**

—Enserio, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Es nuestro hogar.

Respondió la hastiada voz de Heatwave ante la millonésima vez que el helicóptero preguntaba eso. Obviamente, no era para tanto, pero el bombero se desesperaba muy fácil.

Se enteraron algo tarde de la recuperación de su planeta natal. Al parecer, el grupo del Prime realmente se las vio negras y tuvo muchos problemas. Se enteraron que el fiel soldado de Optimus, Bumblebee; había muerto a manos de Megatron. Pero que una especie de energon sagrado, o eso entendieron; le había devuelto la vida, y la voz. A Blades casi le da un ataque, se trataba de su ídolo después de todo.

Pero ahora, era Optimus Prime quien no estaba. Entendían que se había sacrificado, que era la única manera de revivir Cybertron, comprendían eso. Y no podían sentirse más orgullosos de aquel Prime, aunque no fuese su líder.

El planeta estaba aquí, la reconstrucción avanzaba rápido y para el tiempo que ellos llegaron, ya habían arribado muchos más refugiados. Aparentemente, venían llegando de distintas y lejanas galaxias, al enterarse de la buena noticia. Su hogar, estaba de vuelta.

—No, no lo es... ¡este no es nuestro hogar, Heatwave!

Chilló el anaranjado, deteniendo su andar para sentarse en cualquier parte y cubrir su rostro con sus manos. No tenían ni dos meses en el planeta, y Blades simplemente ya quería salir huyendo de allí. Nada era como lo recordaba, de hecho, ya casi no recordaba nada.

—Argh. Cállate ya, ¿quieres?

Él rojo bufó, y optó por sentarse a su lado, decisión que el resto del equipo también tomó. Chase colocó una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de ser más delicado que el tosco bombero.

—Relájate, Blades. El estrés no es bueno para la salud.

—¿Ah, si?, ¿y dónde aprendiste eso, Chase? ¡Si, en La Tierra!

No pudo más y sin vergüenza se soltó a llorar, empapando todas sus manos con lubricante. Heatwave solo volvió a gruñir y esta vez fue el turno de Boulder para intentar algo.

—Sé a donde quieres llegar Blades, pero este es nuestro hogar. Desde siempre supimos que La Tierra era temporal, ahora tenemos nuestra casa devuelta, el lugar donde fuimos creados. Deberías estar feliz.

Le ofreció una sonrisa pero fue inútil. Para el helicóptero, un mes y medio había sido mucho, ya había aguantado lo suficiente. Se limpió todas las lágrimas y miró de frente al verde.

—¡No, Boulder!, ¡no lo sabíamos! No sabíamos que Cybertron podía revivir, no creímos que fuera posible. ¡Eso me lo hubieran dicho antes de encariñarme con todo allá!

Su voz se elevó y entonces se paró de donde estaba. Ahora mismo no podía pensar muy bien y solo quería darles la espalda a todos.

—Además... Nadie nos comprende aquí... ¡Somos un asco aquí!

Mejor ya no dijo más, con eso había sido más que suficiente. Sus pies reaccionaron solos y se decidieron por correr hacia cualquier lugar, no importaba mucho el destino, no por ahora. Solo quería desahogarse.

Y aunque no lo pareciera, Heatwave se sintió mal por no poder ayudar, o por empeorarlo, en todo caso. Sus compañeros no se quedaban atrás, aunque ahora más bien, el hiperactivo helicóptero los había dejado pensando. La verdad, no es que ellos se sintieran mucho mejor con todo esto, pero trataban de adaptarse. Cosa que no les resultaba nada fácil.

—Las cosas con Blades serán difíciles.

Fue lo único que pudo soltar el líder gruñón, y el policía asintió. Sin embargo, ahora el verde dejó salir un suspiro. Totalmente innecesario, ellos no respiraban, pero costumbre humana ya muy arraigada.

—La verdad... También extraño La Tierra, y toda su bella naturaleza orgánica... Pintar edificios, no es lo mismo. Mencionar a Graham está de más, es obvio que lo extraño mucho.

Admitió, al mismo tiempo que recargaba su cara entre sus puños, y sus codos descansando sobre sus piernas.

Mientras que Heatwave trataba de autoconvencerse por todos los medios de que se sentía bien y que esto era lo correcto, sus compañeros no opinaban lo mismo. A pesar que intentaran ayudar, por dentro era obvio que algo no estaba bien. También Chase.

—Igual echo de menos al jefe. Y si tengo que ser sincero, cuando vuelva a adaptarme a Cybertron no sé si me gustará. Aquí nadie entiende mis códigos de ley. Y aun ni sabemos quien estará a cargo, es decir, un planeta no se levanta de un día para el otro.

Boulder asintió, en eso tenía mucha razón. Eran muchas las dudas que los atañaban y pocas respuestas en su procesador.

—Heatwave, ¿tú no extrañas a Kade?

El ingeniero preguntó, y no tardó en escuchar una risa de parte del mencionado.

—¡Jajaja!, ¿bromeas? En todo caso extraño más a Cody. Así como estoy seguro que Blades extraña a Dani y es una de las principales cosas que lo tiene así. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes, solo es cosa de readaptarse.

Sus amigos ya no estaban muy de acuerdo con eso último, y de hecho, ya ni él mismo estaba seguro de nada. Pero debían intentarlo, ¿no?

Por algo Bumblebee los había convocado al planeta, ¿cierto? Seguramente los necesitaban ahí.

.

.

.

No sé fijó por donde iba, solo quería correr por ahí cubriendo sus húmedos ópticos. Y algo así siempre tendría consecuencias. El helicóptero terminó chocando con un peso mayor. Realmente no tan grande, si acaso era un poco más alto que él.

—Oh, lo siento, yo...

El joven bot alzó la vista solo para encontrarse con su mayor ídolo, aquel auto deportivo amarillo que tanto admiraba. Y, como todo fan, no tardó en azularse de inmediato por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

—¡Oh, Bumblebee!, ¡lo siento enserio, lo siento mucho!

Se disculpó con bastante ahínco, negando con las manos y después cubriendo su boca. En verdad estaba apenadísimo. Por otro lado, Bee, solo sonreía despreocupado y colocaba sus manos en los hombros del Rescuebot, tratando de calmarlo.

—¡Hey! Descuida Blades, fue un tropiezo, nos pasa a todos. Oye, ¿estás bien?

Le miró a los ópticos pero el menor parecía rechazar todo contacto. Lo único que le parecía interesante era perder la vista en el suelo.

—¡S-sí! Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? Esas lágrimas dicen lo contrario.

Y mejor no respondió nada, porque tenía razón. Si las lágrimas eran notoriamente obvias, no había nada que pudiera hacer para negarlo. Además que su cabeza seguía perdida en lo mismo, era difícil hablar cuando su mente estaba en otro lado. Solo guardó silencio.

—Hmm. ¿Y si nos sentamos y me cuentas?

Al final no le quedó otra opción. Con toda la pena del mundo, terminó sentado al lado del autobot, suspirando y lamentándose por absolutamente todo. Y no parecía querer hablar, por lo que Bee recargó una mano en el hombro ajeno y decidió que sería mejor iniciar él.

—Blades, ¿qué te pasa? Al principio tú y tu equipo se veían bien de regresar, pero luego de unos días... No lo sé. ¿Puedes contarme, por favor?

Realmente no podía negarse. ¡Se trataba de Bumblebee! De verdad que él le encantaba. Aveces, ya ni sabía de que forma le gustaba pero, le gustaba. Claro que no se lo diría, habían muchos problemas de por medio como para decirle algo así.

—Yo... Nosotros... No lo sé, Bumblebee. Pensamos que sería divertido pero...

Tuvo un largo rato de silencio, pensando lo que de verdad quería decir. Bee miró al cielo, estaba casi seguro de lo que ocurría.

—Extrañan a sus amigos humanos, ¿cierto?

Solo con eso logró que Blades alzara la mirada y le viera. Había dado en el punto, o al menos en uno de ellos.

—Cierto. Yo en verdad extraño a Dani, más de lo que pensé que lo haría. Pero también existe otro problema.

El amarillo alzó una de sus metálicas cejas. Ahora si estaba confundido. Pues para él, el único problema que tenía era estar lejos de Raf. Pero de ahí en fuera, no mucho.

—¿Entonces cuál es?

—Verás, Bumblebee... Nosotros no... Nosotros no pasamos mucho tiempo en Cybertron. Nacimos en medio de la guerra como escuadrón de rescate. ¡Yo ni siquiera terminé la academia! Lo que quiero decir es... La Tierra es más nuestro hogar que este.

Admitió con tristeza. Pero no era nada más que la verdad. Todos sus valiosos recuerdos, lo que realmente aprendieron y lo que apreciaban, estaba en ese lejano planeta orgánico. Las actividades, los chistes, los programas, las películas, los inventos locos del Doctor Green, ¡el karaoke, la música! Blades de verdad extrañaba todo eso.

Por otro lado, Bee no lo entendía, no del todo. Es decir, él amaba muchas cosas de La Tierra, pero no la preferiría para vivir por sobre su planeta. Aquello ya era una locura. Claro que, entendía que esos Bots estuvieron en estásis por años y el único vínculo o misión verdaderamente importante la pasaron en La Tierra.

—Bueno... Entonces, es como los humanos dicen: "Más claro ni el agua." Ya sabes... Si La Tierra es su hogar, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Le sonrió con toda sinceridad, y entonces el menor correspondió ligeramente ese gesto.

Era cierto. No tenían absolutamente nada que hacer ahí. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, ojalá lo fueran. Suspiró una vez más y recargó sus manos en sus mejillas.

—¡Yo quisiera irme, Bumblebee! ¡Pero Heatwave...! Él quiere estar aquí, tratar de adaptarse... Y él, bueno, él es...

—Es su líder. — Terminó el otro la oración. Blades asintió.

—Y es más que eso...

—Él te gusta.

—Si... ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Él explorador ya no retuvo la carcajada. Solo jugaba, quería amenizar el momento. No buscaba incomodar al menor ni nada, y de verdad deseaba parar de reír pero, ese tono azul en las mejillas contrarias solo le provocaba más risa.

—Jajajaja... Lo siento, Blades, solo bromeaba.

—¡Pues no fue una buena broma! — Se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros.

—Lo siento lo siento, solo supongo que él te importa mucho.

—¿Qué? Por mí Heatwave se puede ir por una coladera.

Dijo, aun cruzado de brazos y en su berrinche.

A Bee le parecía tierno. Le recordaba a él mismo hace muchos años. Pero ahora, ese tipo de pensamientos solo lo ponían triste. Eso que Blades decía, sobre él y Heatwave...

Bajó la mirada ahora él.

—Escucha, Blades. No abandones a tu líder, ¿si? Talvez todo parece difícil ahora, pero deja que pase el tiempo y él decidirá. Pero no te vayas a ir sin él. Luego... podrías extrañarlo como no tienes una idea.

Oh oh. Esto se había vuelto personal. Y Blades de verdad que lo lamentaba. Tanto él como todo su equipo lamentaban el sacrificio del Prime, pero era claramente notable que le afectaba más a Bee y sus amigos. Más a Bee, por lo que veía.

Obviamente, aunque quisiera, no haría preguntas al respecto.

—Yo, Bumblebee, lo siento... Yo no quise...

—No, descuida. Hay sacrificios que son necesarios. En tu caso, aun tienes elección.

El Autobot amarillo se paró de su lugar, comenzando así a retirarse. Eso solo dejó contrariado a Blades, que aún parecía igual o peor de confundido. Aun no sabía que hacer, lo único que sabía es que en su propio planeta natal no se sentía cómodo. Levantó una mano, buscando la atención contraria por última vez.

—¡Espera, Bumblebee! Entonces... ¿qué hago?

El mencionado solo giró su cabeza y le sonrió.

—Habla con tu equipo. Todo lo que sea necesario.

Eso no le parecía suficiente, ¡ya lo había intentado muchas veces! Pero no podía exigirle más a Bumblebee. Aun así, agradecía muchísimo que le haya regalado un poco de su tiempo.

.

.

.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue volver. Regresar al lugar donde actualmente estaban el resto de los Rescue Bots, y para su suerte, seguían ahí. Se les veía algo perdidos, como si hubiesen estado pensando demasiado también.

Blades solo se colocó delante de ellos. Como si fuera un joven arrepentido regresando a casa, pensaría cualquiera. Pero no era así. Ahora tenía una idea más clara en su mente, no del todo como le gustaría, pero al menos ahora se sentía mejor.

—Chicos... Yo, he estado pensando y... Haré lo que Heatwave diga.

Solo dijo, desviando la mirada. Los demás se extrañaron de sobremanera al oír eso, les parecia demasiado maduro de parte de Blades.

Pero entonces Boulder sonrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y más que nada, justo ahora, no había estado más de acuerdo.

Chase asintió ante lo dicho por el verde y Blades alzó una ceja. ¿Le estaban ocultando algo?

Las cosas solo se pusieron más raras cuando el bombero llevó dos dedos al puente de su nariz y suspiró. Ya no había mucho más que decir, ni mucho más que pensar. No sabía porque se aferraba tanto, cuando; aunque le doliera aceptarlo, era obvio desde el principio.

Le dio la espalda a los demás y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la reciente primera base de los Autobots. El policía y el ingeniero lo siguieron, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Él único que seguía más que confundido era el menor de todos. Que no pudo resistir la curiosidad y apresuró el paso para alcanzarlos.

—¡Esperen! Heatwave, ¿de qué hablas?

Éste no volteó para mirarle, sus ópticos seguían al frente pero con un semblante decisivo.

—Hablamos mientras no estabas. Y simplemente concordamos en que elegimos nuestro hogar.

Eso solo hizo entristecer al inocente helicóptero. Pero que a pesar de todo, y justo como dijo, iba a respetar las decisiones de su líder.

—Entiendo...

—Y por eso —prosiguió el rojizo—, iremos a hablar con Ultra Magnus. Necesitaremos un portal espacial.

La sonrisa en boca de Blades comenzaba a aparecer, y hacerse más grande cada segundo. ¿Era cierto? ¡No podía creerlo! Pero era verdad, nunca debió dudar de su líder y de sus decisiones.

La emoción no cabía en él, así que se le lanzó en un efusivo abrazo.

—¡Gracias, gracias Heatwave!

—Grrr, ¡suéltame!

.

.

.

.

.

Ese momento extraño donde no les dejo claro si a Blades le gusta Bumblebee, Heatwave, o Dani (?)

Jajajaja bueno, esto es un one shot pero talvez escriba más de ellos.


End file.
